


南柯 09

by DearAsteria



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAsteria/pseuds/DearAsteria
Summary: 婴儿学步车/不泥不脏.





	南柯 09

**Author's Note:**

> 我。有生以来第一次搞黄。

09

破镜重圆 百年好合  
都是我编的

郑云龙搂在阿云嘎腰上的手猛然收紧，他神色复杂地看向眼前人，喉头抑制不住地发痒。  
「你知不知道自己在说什么…」  
「我当然知道阿。」阿云嘎把脸埋进对方的胸膛来回蹭了几下，犹嫌不够似地又凑上前啄吻人家下巴，动作黏腻得像炎炎烈日下融化的冰糕。他亲得很幼稚，时不时发出啾啾的声音，让郑云龙一边心潮澎湃一边忍不住想笑。  
「你知道什么？我倒想听听。」背靠墙站着的男人圈住怀中恃靓行凶的登徒子，「你顶着这张无辜纯洁的脸跟我说要做爱，搞得我太有心理负担了…跟亵渎神灵一样。」  
「我不是神灵。」阿云嘎做什么事都认真，即使这种时候说话也一板一眼的，正经得像在讲什么年度报告，「就算是…也只当你一个人的神灵。」  
郑云龙的笑僵在嘴角。他太了解阿云嘎了，正是因为了解，所以才清楚对方所有细微的想法。这个人从少年时代开始就一直如此，每次被他的爱意感动到无以言表的时候，就会说出些不符合自己个性的话来，甚至会红着脸主动求欢，在床上也予取予求，无论提多过分的要求都会温柔地满足。年轻的郑云龙从来不去想这一切是因为什么，他知道阿云嘎爱他，只要出于爱，任何时刻对他而言都可以是完美的。但现在的他却不得不想，他倔强的爱人自幼坎坷，很小就学会了为生活奔忙，身边的朋友来来往往，都争相做那不留痕的过客，一个也不肯长久地停驻。除却生命最初的美好时光，阿云嘎在他这里收获了最多的幸福和偏爱，所以永远也学不会苛待他。这个惯于与命运抗争的男孩比任何人都更渴望他，更想留住他。  
「你不用这样，真的。」郑云龙用粗糙的指腹摩挲怀中人的眼睑，「我们之间，不需要任何东西来证明。」  
阿云嘎歪了歪头，在那只宽大的掌下，他的眼皮细细发颤。  
「你一点都没变，小时候就是这样…我对你好一分，你就恨不能捧着整颗心来还我。其实根本不需要，我不要你还。我巴不得你欠着我的，欠一辈子，好让我有理由光明正大地霸占你，到生命的最后一刻。」  
短短几句话被郑云龙分开嚼碎了说，说得恶狠狠的，只有阿云嘎听见了那些弦外之音——他在许他陪伴与承诺。  
「我没有要还呀…」  
「你有。你自己都没有意识到。别讨好我，别说些我爱听的话。我已经够喜欢你了，不能再多了。再多一点我心脏吃不消。」  
他松松垮垮地把阿云嘎箍在跟前，对方的胸膛严丝合缝地嵌在他心口，像茎叶之于花朵，凹之于凸，阴之于阳，黑夜之于星光，仿佛他们生来就合该属于彼此。他在永恒虚无的时间长河中拥抱他的爱人，以痛，以歌。  
「你可真知道怎么治我。怎么疼你都嫌太少，你还这么乖干什么阿…存心的吧？」  
阿云嘎幅度很小地扬了扬头，带着一点不为人知的骄矜。他并不搭话，只是悄悄伸手揪住郑云龙西装外套的下摆，凑到那人耳边用气声说「那现在就疼疼我吧。」  
郑云龙的呼吸停滞了一秒，然后陡然施力将阿云嘎托起来，几步走到摆放在杂物间中央的道具酒柜前。他把人牢牢钉在玻璃门上，咬牙切齿地骂「你疯了？非要这会儿来招我？」  
「大龙真的好笨阿。」腰细腿长的小老师被人使劲压着，后背不得不紧贴在冰凉的柜门上。他动作很慢地去解自己上衣的纽扣，视线还不忘在郑云龙脸上逡巡，「怎么这么笨呀…我会想要跟你做这种事，完全是因为太喜欢你。否则呢？你以为我是那种为了得到爱而勉强自己的人吗？我不是。」  
为了末演舞台，造型师特地给阿云嘎定制了一套新装。他很适合穿蕾丝，明明是超过一米八的高大身板，却偏偏和这些精致繁复的布料意外地般配。纯白的衬衣采用了宫廷风的装饰，靠近领口的地方点缀着凤凰尾羽，也不知是什么面料，如此昏暗的光线下竟折射出蓝绿的色彩，妖冶异常。阿云嘎扯开上半身最后一颗钉扣，一字一句地说「我失去的太多，早就不再害怕一无所得。但你是特别的，不管是十八岁还是二十八岁，不管是从前或是未来，我都只想被你占有。」  
郑云龙分明听到脑中名为理智的最后一根弦绷断了。他尽力压抑内心想撕碎阿云嘎的冲动，憋得颈间青筋暴起，手上收着力气去拽那人的裤子，拽到一半又突然想到什么，懊恼地停下动作。  
「这里没有…」  
「没有什么？」阿云嘎伸出一小截舌头舔他隐约冒出的胡茬，「什么都不需要。进来吧。」  
「不可以。你会痛的。」  
「那就让我痛。」脱了一半的衬衣垂挂在阿云嘎肘间，他反客为主，推开被激得不住流汗的郑云龙，用指尖轻抚对方的喉结，「你从前总喜欢没轻没重地折腾我，看我的眼神直白得让人没办法忽略。那么现在呢？现在你还会为我丢掉理智吗？」  
郑云龙怔楞地望着他的爱人，心跳声震耳欲聋，鼓膜的翕动让他几乎耳鸣。他点头，嗓音又哑又涩「会。会的。」  
「证明给我看。」阿云嘎甩掉略微有些大的皮鞋，赤着脚站上郑云龙的足背，像猫一样钻进他怀里，「为我疯一次吧，郑云龙。」

后台的杂物间有一扇壁画大小的方形窗，正对着剧场偏门旁边的羊肠小巷，那里鲜少有人经过，常年照不到日光。窗下搁着一张标准规格的台球桌，是之前的剧组留下来的舞台陈列。郑云龙用抱小孩儿姿势面对面将人搂起来，右手扫开台子上堆放的各种物件。阿云嘎后知后觉地有些害羞，圈着他颈项不肯松手。他耐着性子哄了几句，边哄边情色地扒下那人的皮带。阿云嘎的腿很修长，此刻正不知所措地环在他腰间，连脚趾头都不由自主蜷缩起来。郑云龙笑笑，欺身上前，把人压在桌上极尽缠绵地吻。他故意用尖牙去磨阿云嘎的下唇，趁对方小声呼痛的瞬间将自己的舌尖顺理成章地送进去，叼着人家又舔又咬，唇舌交缠间发出湿漉漉的声响，惹得阿云嘎受不了地捂住耳朵。  
「刚才是谁说得信誓旦旦的？这就害臊了？」郑云龙是个混不吝的，尝到了甜头嘴上还不肯给人好过，「你听话一点，我疼你。」  
「呜…别说了。」  
阿云嘎臊得指尖通红，郑云龙拉着他的手一根一根吻过去，从掌心亲到手腕，在脉搏跳动处反反复复地纠缠。躺在台球桌上衣衫不整的老师浑身上下都熟透了，忍不住咿咿呀呀地哼起来。而始作俑者却毫不怜惜，滚烫的吻一路向上，在他羊脂玉般的皮肤表面留下滑腻的水痕。阿云嘎偏着头，承受郑云龙急风骤雨的啃噬，那个人在吸他的锁骨，大手毫不留情地玩弄他不自觉挺立起来的乳头。郑云龙在性事中向来独断专行，他有着十分宽大的指节，此刻更是对阿云嘎的哭腔置若罔闻，自顾自撬开对方的牙关，沉声吩咐「舔湿。」  
阿云嘎稍稍支起身子，乖乖捧着那人的手掌，猩红的舌尖绕在人家指上，连指根都好好地照顾到了。郑云龙被这副淫乱又纯情的画面刺激得红了眼，猛地扯掉他最后一层遮羞布。微凉的空气接触到阿云嘎大腿内侧的嫩肉，他颤抖着想合拢双腿，却被郑云龙按着膝盖霸道地撑开了。  
「冷。」小兔子软绵绵地撒娇。  
「马上就热了。」  
阿云嘎已然情动，身下的物什高高翘起，顶端挂着几滴透明的粘液，在郑云龙目不转睛的注视下越涨越厉害。  
「别怕。」郑云龙伸手替他撸了两下，「先让你爽，好不好？」  
阿云嘎踌躇着往后缩了一下，手又重新勾上郑云龙的脖子，一点一点将对方压向自己。  
「不要呀。」他说话时有不易被察觉的上翘的尾音，像塞外牧人的草钩子，挠得人心痒，「你进来，进来。我要你操射我。」  
郑云龙暴躁到极点，生怕自己动作粗鲁伤到阿云嘎，又恨这个人为什么说这些不知死活的话来火上浇油地挑逗。他愤愤地打阿云嘎的屁股，像教训惹是生非的孩童，坏心眼的男人故意用了点力，啪啪两声在一片寂静中响得突兀。阿云嘎羞愧难当，委屈地小声惊呼。他腰臀之间的曲线生得极好，腰线纤细，臀肉丰腴，背上那条脊柱沟深得像山坳，尾椎附近甚至还嵌着两个浅浅的腰窝，徒增遐思。这个男人的一切都那么恰到好处，天生有股摄人心神的美感，合在一起便成了一卷名画，展现出勾魂夺目的风情。  
郑云龙的手臂绕过阿云嘎，终于摸索着找到那个紧闭的穴口，他将食指的指尖送进去，那里又热又紧，潮水一样吸过来，他怕真的弄痛了阿云嘎，只能停在原地纹丝不动。  
「放松一点。」他放软声调哄他，「这里什么润滑都没有，你这样我进不去。」  
阿云嘎发出很可怜的呜咽，他深呼吸了几口气，努力让自己不再紧绷。  
郑云龙又小心翼翼地探进去一个指节，见他皱着眉头一幅深仇大恨的模样，不觉有些好笑，便故意说些甜言蜜语来夸他「好乖。我们小嘎好乖…」  
阿云嘎分出神来瞧了他一眼，有点不开心地挣扎了一下，道「你把…把裤子脱掉…」  
没等郑云龙回答，他就心急火燎地去扯人家裤带子，烫得笔挺的西裤被他胡乱往下拽，仓促间不得章法，拉了半天反而卡在中途。他求助般看向郑云龙，后者从善如流地顺了他的意思，三两下把自己脱了个精光。郑云龙的玩意儿尺寸惊人，此时又是半勃起的状态，柱身紫红，筋络像怒吼的巨龙盘踞其上，阿云嘎多看一眼都觉得被灼伤了眼，于是慌忙别过头躲闪视线。郑云龙不放过他，一边把手指插进更深的地方一边变换着角度在他眼前遛鸟。  
「嘶…」阿云嘎忽地低叫，「别弄了。呜…」  
郑云龙低头去吻他侧脸，道「那我进来了你可别哭。」  
成年男性的性器岂是几根手指的粗度可以比的，郑云龙只顶进去一个柱头就被阿云嘎尖叫着揪了一下头发。  
「乖。」男人叹口气，「忍一忍…」  
阿云嘎许多年没有被人这样对待过，痛得几乎瞬间就萎靡了，但他仿佛铁了心要和郑云龙融在一处，不仅不退，反倒瑟缩着吞吐胯间的巨物。郑云龙吓了一跳，压着他腰不让他继续动作。  
「小疯子你…」  
「郑云龙。」阿云嘎眼圈红红的，泪聚在眼眶里打转，「不要管我了快点进来。我好想你阿。真的太想…太想你了。」

他从来没说过想他。  
重逢至今，他对他示弱过，强硬过，主动过，被动过，却从没有如此剖开内心的痛楚摊在他面前。郑云龙心酸得几欲落泪，胯下的动作猛地激烈起来。他的阴茎牢牢撞进阿云嘎的后穴，一寸不留地楔进去，甬道里滚烫的软肉像是受不了这样的击打，痉挛着咬住破门而来的巨物，郑云龙被吸得寸步难行，他垂首吮吻阿云嘎颈侧，等对方缓慢地平复呼吸。  
「不用想了。我在这里，你感受到了吗？」阿云嘎的手指因为疼痛而蜷成一团，郑云龙把它们舒展开，将自己的手指一一嵌进对方的指间。他就着这十指相扣的姿势，拉阿云嘎去摸自己身后的小穴，穴口的褶皱因为剧烈的拉扯已经被完全撑平，覆盖在四周肌肉下的血管突突地跳，「我们在一起，会一直一直在一起的。」  
阿云嘎像是受了什么天大的委屈，再也无法克制自己的情绪。他的泪一滴滴砸下来，喉间发出小动物似的哽咽，「我好痛，你抱抱我，抱抱我…」  
两个都是健壮高挑的成年男人，这样毫无缝隙地抱在一起时竟又流露出天地之间相依为命的决绝和萧索。郑云龙俯身把他抱进怀里，自下而上地操干，每一下都顶到最深再全然抽出。阿云嘎被弄得失了声，所有的尖叫都封在胸口，只能张着嘴急促地喘息。他眷恋地抚过郑云龙剑拔弩张的身体，尽力捡回自己破碎的声音，「射…射在里面。」  
这人腰以下的部分早就湿透了，肠液随着抽插的动作流到地毯上，双腿虚虚地搭着桌沿，淫靡得一塌糊涂，却偏偏还在努力让身上的男人为他再疯狂一点。  
郑云龙的性器大开大合地进出，两人相连的穴口溢出飞沫。阿云嘎又痛又爽，前头不知不觉已经泄了一次，这会儿又颤巍巍地竖起来，他哭着往郑云龙怀里蹭，叫他轻一点慢一点，后穴却紧紧咬住人家不放，恨不能逼对方立刻缴械投降。郑云龙在极乐之下到底还存留一些理智，记得在即将攀上高潮时将自己拔出来，射到他腿间。  
「你可真是…」  
阿云嘎的臀尖被摩擦得通红，白花花的臀肉上布满掌痕，他眼角垂着泪，像一只受惊过度的兔子，承欢的小穴也泛出淡淡的血色。郑云龙摇头叹息，连声哄人，替他把捏得皱巴巴的私服穿好，擦干净两人下体乱七八糟的精液。  
「病才刚好就敢这样勾引人，胆子真的太大了。」  
「乱讲…」阿云嘎的呼吸还是很乱，「你少给我扣帽子哦…明明是你自己忍不住。」  
「好，行。你说什么就是什么吧。」郑云龙帮他拉上裤子拉链，「有没有哪里不舒服？回去帮你洗澡，现在先忍一忍。我去开车，咱们回家。」

阿云嘎是被抱上车的，郑云龙用一件宽大的长衫罩住他，直接坐后门无人的货梯下到了停车库。杂物间本来就乱，他们这样打仗似地一闹，东西更是堆得没眼看。空气中弥漫着淡淡的腥檀味，一闻就知道有人没干好事。阿云嘎有些累了，腰磕在硬邦邦的桌子上太久，转身都显得吃力，现在只想躺平睡一觉。郑云龙本来想把他塞进后座，可一转眼他又黏糊糊地爬到副驾驶来，还盖着毯子立刻装出一副熟睡的样子，拒绝和人家沟通。郑云龙窥到他幼稚的一面，只觉得满心欢喜，不禁更宠爱他几分。

车四平八稳地在高架上疾驰，阿云嘎靠着门昏睡，音响里正轻轻地放着什么催眠的钢琴曲。夜深了，建筑物外墙上五颜六色的LED屏忽明忽暗地闪，光影交错中，沉浸在梦乡里的男人虚幻得仿佛不切实际。郑云龙腾出一只手来帮阿云嘎把毯子裹紧，趁等红灯的几分钟，他下定了决心似地发了条语音在家庭微信群里。

「爸，妈。今儿首轮末场圆满结束了，还挺成功的。周日我把官方的摄影录像带给您二位送去。顺便…带小嘎回来吃个饭。」


End file.
